


The Greek Nymph

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [3]
Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm no good at apologising."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greek Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for She's The Bomb. Drabble. Written for the lilac purple prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Thanks to tanyareed on LJ for the suggestion when I got stuck, it really helped. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"I'm no good at apologising," Jack said as Danielle inspected the mixed bouquet again while they walked arm in arm down the promenade.

"These flowers really are lovely Jack." 

"I wasn't sure what your favourites were so I..."

"Sunflowers and daisies are my favourites but did you know that white lilacs symbolise youthful innocence, purple lilacs symbolise the first emotions of love."

"Y'know I wasn't going for romantic right?"

"Yeah I do."

"The florist said something about them originating in Greek mythology."

"It begins with a beautiful nymph named Syringa and Pan, the god of the forests is so captivated by her beauty that he chased her through the forest. She was frightened by his affections and escaped by turning herself into an aromatic bush."

"Impressive."

Danielle chuckled. "I took some Greek history classes in college."


End file.
